This application is related to abandoned application Ser. No. 952,017 filed Oct. 16, 1978.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable epoxy resins having increased adhesive strength; and more particularly to epoxy resins cured with a combination of certain high and low molecular weight polyoxyalkylene polyamines.
2. Related Publications
The adhesion and other properties of epoxy resins have been enhanced by the addition of certain additives. In the abandoned application mentioned above, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,969 and 3,306,809 were cited as prior art. These references contain epoxy resin formulations containing polyoxyalkylene polyamines in various combinations. It is believed that the particular combination claimed herein is different from and not obvious in view of the materials claimed in these patents.
Applicant is the inventor or co-inventor on the following applications concerning epoxy resin compositions in which the adhesion or other properties of epoxy resins were enhanced by addition of certain materials. Of particular interest are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,360; 4,141,885; 4,115,361; 4,146,700 and 4,169,177.
Additional patents concerning epoxy resins with enhanced properties wherein Applicant, Harold George Waddill, is an inventor or co-inventor are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,598; 4,011,281; 4,110,309; 4,110,310; 4,110,313; 4,113,697; 4,116,938; 4,139,524; 4,146,701; 4,147,857; 4,178,426; 4,178,427; 4,187,367 and 4,219,638.
H. G. Waddill, National SAMPE Tech. Conf. Series, Vol. 11, 282-294 (1979) discusses the adhesive improving additive bis(carbamoyl) derivative of a polyoxyalkylene polyamine.